Jealousy
by DiamondRin
Summary: Len has to take care of his friend's cat for a few days so he didn't really have time to spend with Rin. But Len should know better than to anger a tsundere girl. What will he expect next from Rin? Revenge of course. Rated T for safe.


**Hi guys! Dia here and I'm so sorry for not updating for a while, you know, school… But I'm kinda low on story ideas here so I decided to make this one-shot, hope you enjoy it! I got this idea from listening to a Chinese song called "His Cat". The song is very cute, so enough blabbering and onto the story. There are some minor cursing, but I think you guys can deal with it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the vocaloids, only the plot.**

 **Rin's POV**

"Come on Neru, look at me." I watch with jealousy as my boyfriend is on the ground, on all fours try to play with his cat. Three days, it has been three days since he got that stupid cat, and the thing is, he never pay attention to me anymore!

I cross my arms and laid back onto the couch, I miss the days when he would try to spoil me with gifts and bring me to play. But all he does now is act like his cat is more important than me, his girlfriend!

"Len, you promised that we would go to the pool today!" I complained to him but only to hear him sigh and look at me. His eyes were filled with guilt, but that's not going to buy me that easily. He put his hands together and gives me an apology.

"Sorry Rinny, but I forgot cats are scared of water." Len said giving me a soft smile before picking the orange fur cat to look at me. "Plus, Neru-chan here is sick. You don't want her to stay at home all by herself, don't you?" I glared at the damn cat and only to have her piercing golden eyes glaring back at me. Oh this is it you stupid cat, this is on!

"It has been three days since you keep looking at her, what about me?!" I scream at Len and he flinches back instead. I kinda felt sorry for him, oh well, that's what he gets.

"I-I'm sorry. But Haku is coming to pick her up tonight. It won't be that bad." He stuttered at me and held Neru even closer to his chest. I swear I saw that feline snuggle into his chest and purr in satisfaction. I then heard a few mews and Len's eyes glow back to his sapphire blue.

"Okay now Rin-chan, let's not scare little Neru anymore. Come on, she needs some exercise." Len cooed at Neru and walks to the back yard, probably to let her ruin the newly planted tulips that I just grown. But whatever, I need a plan to get Len back. But for now, Rin: 0 Neru: 1.

* * *

I sat on the kitchen counter peeling my lovely orange while whistling a soft tune. The quietness was peaceful, the birds are chirping, the wind is chiming the little bell that I hang on the window, and the sound of claws scratching at the back door.

"No no no! No scratching the door Neru, Rin nee-chan would get mad!" I heard Len said to the damn cat and then a few mews of struggling. Rin nee-chan, am I really that old?! I'm pretty sure that cat is older than me in her stupid cat years.

As soon as I'm finish peeling my orange, Len carried Neru into the kitchen and set a bowl of water for her to drink. Right when I saw Neru stuffing her face into the water, I imagined Neru drowning into the sea. I then giggled at my imaginations which caused Len to face me.

"Aww, you finally smiled Rinny, you're not mad at me right?" Len said putting his arms on the kitchen counter and shoot me a light smile. I give him a halfhearted smile, while the other half of my heart is planning something. Plan A, ready, action!

I lift my right leg and put it on my left leg before peeling off a slice of orange and putting it in my mouth. The sweet and sour juice burst into my mouth and makes me sigh in satisfaction. I give Len a sweet smile before my words come out of my mouth.

"If Neru and I both fell into the lake, which one would you save first?" Like magic, the room fell into silence; both the cat and my boyfriend silently looked at me. I impatiently look at Len demanding for an answer, but he just looks at the sink and rubs his hand against the back of his neck.

"Um… I-I can save both right?" He stuttered only making me glare at him and crack my knuckles slightly. I look over his shoulders to see that damn cat mewing trying to get Len's attention. Oh you pussy cat, you're not getting him this time.

"W-Well, you see, um, fat is floatable, so you can't sink!" Len laughed slightly and I looked at him dumbfound. Why am I in love with this guy again?

"No! You can only pick one! It's either me or her!" I said jumping off the kitchen counter and point at the feline who is looking at me with her bored golden eyes. Len looks like he's about to cry, but he managed to stutter out an answer.

"T-To be honest, I never have swimming class, so I'll call for help with you!" I felt my hand clench into a fist. My sky blue eyes bore into his sapphire ones searching for any lies. But in the end, I slam my left over oranges onto the counter and storm off to my room.

Something inside me tells me to be happy, why? It goes a little something like this. 'Even though he didn't give me the answer I wanted, but at least that cat didn't get a point. Rin: 0 Neru: 1

* * *

I laid in bed and close my eyes for a moment, enjoying the gentle breeze of the fan that's blowing on my face. I don't like it when people thinks I'm weak, so I can't give up yet, not to a cat at least.

Maybe instead of winning Len's favor, I can punish him instead. Maybe a prank? No, that's still too light on him. Just thinking about him makes me want to cry, I miss him so bad. His smiles, his naïve, just his everything. I need him back, back from the cat.

"Rin! I'm sorry!" I heard him knocking on the door but I cover my ears with my pillows trying to block out his charming voice, argh! Rin, stop it!

"Shut up and leave me alone!" I scream back at him back only to hear him giggle at me. Oh yes, real mature Len, real mature.

"If you come out I'll make you some orangeade~" He said making my eyes widen and sit up straight on the bed. Damn it, he always knows how to cheer me up, but his orangeades are the best. Wait… orangeade… beverages. Idea ready in 3, 2, 1.

The corner of my mouth slowly perks up to a smirk, this time I can't fail. I can't possibly fail. Opening the door, I ignored Len who is expecting a hug from me at the door, now he's just standing there with his arms wide open. Giggling at his stupidity, I run downstairs to the kitchen expecting my orangeade.

"Where's my orangeade?" I ask him, frowning at disappointment. I watch as Len chuckle at me and pinch my cheeks before heading to the fridge. "I'm making it right now, calm your belly first!" He chimed making my cheeks burn from embarrassment. No, I have to win this time, I see Len grabbing two oranges and take out the cutting board, right next to the sink is a cup of milk tea. Len loves milk tea, so I slowly walk over to the sink and "accidently" drain it down the sink.

"Ah!" I screamed and bring my hands off the fallen glass acting as if my hands were burned. I see Len's head perk up and grab my hands as if commanded and proceed to examine any burns. Behind me, I heard soft pads from Neru to check out the commotion. Trust me, I can even hear the anger vaporing out of her small body.

"Whew, thank goodness it wasn't anything bad." Len said looking up from my hands and look down again to see the broken glass in the sink and the liquid down the sink. I slightly smirked to see my plan working, so I tried to act innocent.

"I'm sorry, I tried to give the tea to you, but the glass was hot…" I said silently expecting a loud outburst from Len, but instead he just keeps staring at the broken glass. I know how Len is, he loves his tea, and he changes from a sweet rabbit to a fierce tiger if anyone touches his tea.

"Nah, it's alright, I've been trying to try out the banana smoothie that Lenka was telling me about." Len said giving me a hug to comfort me, but really, my mind is burning with rage. I heard Neru give out soft mews to catch his attention, and it worked.

"Oh! Neru-chan, when did you wake up?" Len squealed slightly before releasing me and went up to pick up Neru. But I was too busy to care about that now, banana smoothie, banana smoothie. Of course, a banana smoothie needs to have bananas. I search for the fruit bowl to see the last banana in it, as soon as the yellow fruit got in my hands; I peel it and eat it as soon as possible. But weird, this banana seems to be softer than usual.

"Oh Rin! Were you that hungry?" I tried to force the mushy fruit down my throat and nod my head at him.

"Yep! But that was the last banana." I said giving him an apologetic smile but is laughing inside. Now you can't make a banana smoothie, get mad now, get enrage at me! But Len walk over to the fridge again a pull out a bunch of fresh brought bananas and set them in the fruit bowl. How did I not notice that before?!

"I brought these two days ago, thank god you ate the last one, although it was a little spoiled…" Hearing these words, I quickly throw the rest of the banana out and spit the bits out of my mouth. Tears are threatening to spill out of my eyes but I force them in.

"R-Rin? Are you alright?" Len ask trying to get close to me, but I ran upstairs to my room again. Why? Why are all of my plans failing? I tried to make him pick and I tried to make him mad, why else can I do! I throw my pillows all over the place, the first one, the second one, and the last one. Under the last pillow, I found my phone and a new text. I pick my phone up to check out the text, and this could be the best text I have ever received.

 **GirlyBobbyPinFreak(Rinto): Hey sis, I'm going out with my wife tomorrow for our anniversary, can you take care of Oliver for me?**

I smiled at the text and quickly texted him back. Oliver is my nephew, his eye went blind due to an accident, not saying what it is and he always keeps around a bird called James. Other than that, he's a total sweetheart, but one thing. He is obsessed with me, he even told me that when he grows up, he wants to marry me, and he hates Len. Perfect boy for my next plan.

 **OrangeQueen(Rin): Yeah sure, when are you dropping him off?**

I waited for him to response back, and thank goodness he wasn't taking long.

 **GirlyBobbyPinFreak(Rinto): Is 8:00 a.m okay for you, or are you going on a date with Lenny? ;)**

 **OrangeQueen(Rin): Shut up or else no one's watching Oliver for you :(**

 **GirlyBobbyPinFreak(Rinto): Alright alright, geez. Oh and btw, can you change the username you gave me, all of my friends can see it.**

 **OrangeQueen(Rin) ….**

 **GirlyBobbyPinFreak(Rinto): Please?**

 **OrangeQueen(Rin): ….**

 **GirlyBobbyPinFreak(Rinto): Pretty please?**

 **OrangeQueen(Rin): No**

Then I turn off my phone and lay down on my bed, that's right, I forgot about the last choice, the plan of making him jealous. Giggling, I put all of my pillows back to place and lay back down on the bed. I can't wait for tomorrow now.

That night when we were having dinner, Len's friend Haku came to pick Neru up, Len was waving bye to Neru for pretty long before he came back to join me for dinner. It was awkward, none of us talked mainly because Len can't find a topic. Normally he would talk about nonsense such as how cute Neru is, that's how it was for three days. Now he can't find anything to say.

"S-So, um, how do you like the meal?" Len asked eyeing my dish of macaroni and cheese and then back to his dish of nothing. Normally Len would be the one that's preparing the meals, but tonight he was too busy packing up Neru's stuff, so I just made myself a simple macaroni and cheese.

I sighed and dig up and spoonful of the cheesy pasta and bring it up to his mouth. "Ahhh." I said blushing and Len eyed it before opening up his mouth. I feed him the last half of the macaroni and cheese, I mean, it wasn't that bad. I have to say it, but sometimes he's really cute, and I'm glad to have him to myself and me only.

"Rin." He called my name as I snuggle up to his chest on the couch. I missed these times, the times where I get to relax.

"Hmm?"

"Since we didn't go to the pool today like we promised, do you want to go tomorrow?" He asked me and I nod slightly feeling sleepy.

"Sure" I yawned. "Unless you don't mind taking the third person too." I said getting off the couch and head upstairs.

"Wait, what do mean the third person?" Len called to me and I look down to him smirking.

"Oliver's coming tomorrow." I said laughing after seeing the shock expression on his face. This is so worth it!

* * *

 **Len's POV**

I woke up really early this morning to give Oliver a good impression, but mainly because the doorbell woke up. I groan into my hands as I imagine Oliver all around the house, but mostly all around Rin. I was expecting a great day with Rin, and Rin only, but her nephew just had to come.

"Coming!" Rin's bell like voice called making me bring a slight smile to my voice. Quickly getting out of bed, I went to meet Oliver, even though I'm in an overly large T- shirt and boxers, oh well.

I watch Rin at the door about to open the door, but as soon as I see her, I felt my world being lighten up again, but at the same time I felt undressed. My sweet Rin is dressed in a cute but yet sexy white turtle back crop top, black skirt, and her black stockings. She is so cute, especially the bow sitting on top of her head, the white one that I gave her on her last birthday. But my thoughts were all interrupted as soon as she open the door.

"Rin-chan!" A high pitched voice called and I saw a blonde hair boy jump into Rin's arms and started playing with her hair right away. I felt like poor Oliver got Rin's family's genes too, for a seven year old kid he's pretty short, but as for Rin, she's eighteen and still 5'5, that's really short… and so am I.

"Oh, hi shorty." Oliver sneered at me and stuck out his tongue at me and I looked at him shocked. Rinto chuckled at Oliver and went back to his car where his wife is waiting for him.

"You are shorter than me Oliver, you have no right to say that!" I said crossing my arms at him and he wrapped his short arms around _my_ Rin's neck. I was about to say something but Rin cut me off.

"Alright you guys, Len, go back and change into something proper. And for you Oliver, let's get something for you to eat." Oliver cheered at Rin's words and I walk back to my room to put on something presentable, which is just a black tank top, white plaid jacket, and khaki shorts just to match Rin. I went into the kitchen and smell something wonderful, also Oliver chanting loudly.

"Do you like waffles?! Yea I like waffles! Do you like pancakes?! Yeah I like pancakes!" Oliver sang off cord and playing with a little canary inside his sailor hat which is set upside down on the kitchen table. I went inside and saw Rin cooking some pancakes and bacon, and it smells delicious.

"Did you make my serving Rinny?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist and nuzzled my nose into her neck which made her giggle. "Yup!" She chimed and continues to make her third pancake.

"Hey! Get your hands off Rin-chan!" Oliver's squeaky voice yelled at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. His face looks like a little cherry, ready to explode.

"Let's play a game called 'whoever pisses off Rin doesn't get breakfast'." Rin said holding two plates of bacon and pancakes, the other plate is on the counter, but she served me and Oliver first. Oliver jumped on his seat and grab for the syrup. He poured the syrup onto the pancakes and took a bite.

"Your pancakes are the best Rin-chan! You'll make the best wife!" Oliver said eating a piece of bacon while I slowly chewed on the pancake. Rin brought her plate and sat on the table joining us for breakfast.

"Really? But you're not going to allow me to marry this guy are you?" Rin said jokingly at me and Oliver frowned with me. This is supposed to be a joke right?! Please don't leave me Rin!

"No way! One day you're going to be my wife, not this creep's!" Oliver said glaring at me and quickly finished his meal of pancakes. Rin laughed at me and finished her meal and I was the last to finish. What if Rin actually meant it? Would she ever leave me?

Once I was finish with the pancakes, Rin came out with a bag in her hand and Oliver in the other, I looked at her confused and she just looked at me back.

"Len, we're going to the pool, you remembered right?" I mentally groan and put my face in my hands, then I nod.

"Good, better get your things ready so we can leave." She said impatiently and set Oliver down on the couch next to me. What did I ever do to have to see this kid? Oh right, the cat.

* * *

"Drive faster! I can see the pool already!" Oliver cheered jumping up and down on the backseat while Rin is trying to calm him down.

"Put on your seatbelt Oliver, you don't want to get hurt do you?" I mumbled a few curses under my breath and Rin chuckled at me, saying something like 'acting like parents'.

"But the pool is so near, I can feel it! Oliver complained putting on his seatbelt and look out the window. I pulled up to the pool parking lot and park my car. Rin went into the girl's dressing room and hand me Oliver's trunks so I can dress him. I felt Oliver pulling me all the way to the dressing room and the room is filled with men and boys talking in their trunks. Oliver push me into an empty stall and lock himself in the other one.

"No peeking!" He called out and I snicker under my breath, as If I want to peek. When I was done putting my trunks, which is black with yellow strips, I unlock the stall door and saw Oliver waiting for me. His trunks are white, plain white. He handed me his clothes and I put them in a little locker, as soon as I'm done with that, we headed for the pool.

There weren't many people in the pool yet, most of the people are either talking or just on their phones in the shade. I search for Rin by looking, but the little kid here just started calling out her name loudly.

"Rin-chan! Rin!" Oliver called out and I saw a blonde hair girl in a yellow bikini waving at us. I recognized her and Oliver did too, so he ran all the way to Rin calling her name. He hugged her waist and stare at her figure before fanboying.

"Wow! Rin-chan looks so cute in a swimsuit!" He chimed and I smile at Rin, who smiled back at me. Her shoulder length blonde hair is tied in a ponytail with her white ribbon, she looks so cute.

After a few moments of chatting, Oliver jumped into the pool without being noticed by the life guard and Rin and I slowly went down into the water. It was pretty cold at first, but then I got used to it. Oliver is too distracted with the other kids, so he played with them, so Rin and I get to spend the day together.

"He looks so innocent." Rin said softly and put her head on my shoulder and I put mine on top of her head.

"Why is he so obsessed with you?" I asked not realizing what I was saying and Rin giggled. She kissed my cheek and pinches it afterwards.

"You're jealous aren't you?" She teased and I pouted at her.

"You're jealous of Neru too!" Rin blushed and punch my arm softly, well, it kinda hurts.

"Was not!" She said and her cheeks were all puffed up, they were small and pink, like a little peach. Chuckling, I hug her to calm her down a little. Her body is so small, we're like two puzzles fitting each other.

"Hey Rin."

"Hmm?" I got all my courage to ask her the question.

"You're not going to leave me one day, are you?" I asked hugging her a little tighter, afraid that she might escape from my grasp, afraid she'll say yes. She laughed a little and shook her head no.

"Why would you think I would leave you?"

"Because I'm weak, I'm too naïve, I can't make you happy, nor can I-" I was cut off with Rin placing her soft pink lips against mine. Her lips move slowly and mine move back. Even her lips taste like oranges, so sweet and soft. We pull back and she look at me all flustered before she give me a small hug.

"That's what I love about you." She said softly and I place my arms on her back. Best day ever at the pool.

"Hey! No hugging in the water!" A cranky loud voice called at us and we both look up to see the life guard blowing his whistle at us. He seems to be in high school, and he seems to be alone. I smirked at him and whisper something in Rin's ear.

"He must be single." Rin laughed and punch my chest softly. What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful girlfriend?

 **And here it is! I hope it's not too long, and this is seriously the longest thing I have ever wrote! Woohoo! Well, I hope you guys will enjoy this one-shot and please review! Tell my in the review box if you want me to do another chapter for replying to you guys, or I can PM you, I'll always be there! Oh and I might be doing requests, but I might take forever. So just PM me or review in my stories if you want to request a one-shot or anything. Have a good day!**

 **-Dia**


End file.
